


Talk Dirty To Me

by gremlin4



Series: Text Series [3]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin4/pseuds/gremlin4
Summary: After asking for so long Ruki never thought he'd convince Kyo to finally try it; until he did.





	

It was yet another boring and dull day in Tokyo; not that the city itself was boring. Hell, with so many people packed into one place there was no possible way for the twenty-four-hour light show to be boring. Then again Ruki wasn't exactly a normal person. Therefore, it made perfect sense to him for Tokyo to be boring, especially when he had to endure such a thing as boredom.

Today was especially annoying for two reasons. The first being the fact that he was unfortunately trapped in his apartment due to the cold fury of winter's wrath also known as snow. Now, while snow might not have been such a terrible thing for most people, it was definitely a problem for the dark haired male. He might get a lot of his inspiration during winter but only because he was stuck inside with nothing to do. And the amount building up outside had surpassed being cute or inspiring and instead had gone straight into being a weight pressing down on the whole city.

No one in their right mind wanted to be outside for even the quickest tasks due to the heavy snow and biting winds. That also meant that Ruki was forcefully stuck inside with his apartment as his only form of entertainment. He didn’t want to write lyrics or work on a new arrangement right now though. The band had fought tooth and nail, well at least Ruki complained to Kai, for a well-deserved break. A break he had been hoping he wouldn't need to waste on more work or reading the same manga and novels he kept in his apartment. Instead, his planned distraction had decided to ditch him, leaving him bored two days into his break.

Which brought him to the second reason he was bored and starting to get mad; Kyo. The bastard was supposed to be on break too since his band had just finished their album, but instead, the older man was at the studio _helping_ Kaoru go over a few last minute changes.

Ha!

Ruki knew it to be nothing more than an excuse for Kyo to escape him and all because Ruki suggested they go on a real vacation since they had the time. Of course, the old man had to be his usual bastardly self and not even give the idea any thought before turning him down. There went his plans for spending a month having sex in a luxury hotel or being pampered on a sunny beach somewhere far away from Japan.

Sure, Ruki could understand Kyo’s desire to want to get as much done as possible so he wouldn’t be bothered later on, or at least be the last one called in to help, but this was pushing it! The stupid album wasn't set to release for another three weeks but as far as Ruki knew it was complete. What the hell were they still working on that needed this much attention? He knew the promotional filming and the photo shoots were already finished and they wouldn't be pressed for interviews or touring until after the release. Ruki had personally snuck into their manager's office to check their schedule. They wouldn’t have anything set up until they started up their next tour, so… What was it?

Grumbling about ungrateful men who don’t appreciate their younger and sexier lovers, Ruki tugged a blanket tightly around himself. Practically throwing himself down onto the couch in a huff. He couldn’t even spend his time spoiling his precious Koron since his poor baby was sick and having to stay overnight at the hospital. Sure, he was worried; terrified even, about how his baby was doing but the assistant at the front desk wasn't forwarding his concerns to the veterinarian. Claiming he didn't need to call every other hour to check if they were doing their jobs right. Bitch. He would make sure to give the woman a piece of his mind when he went to get Koron later that week. For now, he was left with Kyo as his only distraction and he wasn't even around to vent on.

Ruki jerked out of his brooding at the sound of his cell phone ringing, certainly not expecting anyone to be calling him today. Staring down at the singing device that rested on the table with narrowed eyes, Ruki contemplated if he should answer it. He didn’t really feel like talking to any of his friends while he was in a bad mood and he knew Kai would be too afraid to call him about work. The only person he really wanted to talk to right now, just so he could bitch him out of course, was the one person he knew wouldn’t be calling. The asshole never called. Too lazy to press a series of buttons and actually hold a decent conversation with anyone.

Thankfully he didn’t have to make the choice as the phone stopped ringing, his voicemail picking up the message. Silence once again fell upon him. Letting out a sigh, Ruki let his head fall back until it rested on the back of the couch. Eyes closed and breathing slowing down, Ruki slowly started to doze off as he relaxed into the comfort of his warm and soft blanket. The sound of his phone going off again cut through the peace.

Groaning in annoyance, Ruki reached out a pale hand to snatch the cell up and press the open device to his pierced ear. Not bothering with a glance at the caller ID.

“What?” he snapped.

Instead of receiving a response, Ruki was met with nothing but silence. After a few seconds of nothing, Ruki began to pick up the sound of someone breathing on the other line. At least there was a person on the line and not an automated message with some stupid announcement.

Pulling the phone away so that he could stare at the device stupidly - as if the phone itself was breathing - Ruki wondered if perhaps this was another crazy fan that had gotten a hold of his phone number. The ID on the phone simply read _Private_ which didn't help at all. It could possibly be another prank. Reita has certainly gotten him once already with a prank call. He hoped it was only a prank; he didn’t think he could handle a deranged fan right now.

Unfortunately, or not, all the person did was continue to simply breathe into the speaker. It was actually starting to creep him out a bit.

“Look, if you’re not going to say anything then I’m hanging up.” He warned in a firm voice. Why didn't hang up sooner, he didn’t know curiosity mostly.

When he didn’t get an answer as he expected Ruki pulled the phone away to press the end button. "Okay, fine. Bye--" Expect someone finally spoke up. Only Ruki couldn't understand it until he replaced the phone back up to his ear and asked the person on the other line to repeat themselves.

“I asked, ‘What are you wearing?’.”

It took him a moment to place the voice, but when he did Ruki couldn’t help letting out a near shrieked, “KYO!?”

“Ow,” the older man groaned in mock pain. "That wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for when I decided to do this."

“What are you doing exactly?” Ruki asked suspiciously. Trying so hard not to get his hopes up as Kyo could be vicious with that careless attitude of his sometimes. Then again, Kyo had just started a phone call with the infamous line! Suddenly, his face changed from hopeful to mad as he glared at the wall across from him as if it were his lover standing there. "You _do_ know what you’re doing right? Because if you're only doing this to fuck with me, I'm going make you wish you had never bought a phone."

“Oh, I wish all the time I never bought a phone. Or at least that you never got my number.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you do.” Ruki grinned evilly. “Now answer.”

Hearing a sigh come from Kyo, Ruki could perfectly picture the older man rolling his eyes at him but knowing Kyo would give in anyway. "I know exactly what I'm doing. Now shut up before you ruin the mood this time."

Silencing himself instantly, Ruki couldn't help but feel touched that Kyo would actually indulge in his insane desire to try out phone sex and a little turned on. When his lover asked his previous question again for the third time, Ruki blinked as he looked down at his attire. Fluffy pajamas. Yeah, definitely not the image of sexy he was hoping to project and definitely not something he wanted to admit to Kyo. Instead, Ruki lied in the sexiest purr he could manage. "Nothing much. Just my uh-- silk robe."

For the briefest moment, the other line was quiet and Ruki bit his bottom lip nervously hoping that Kyo didn't think his hesitation was because of the lie. While he regularly reprimanded Kyo for needing to be more observant, he dearly wished now was not one of those times when the blond showed he was truly paying attention. Luckily for his nerves, Kyo simply ordered him to remove all of his clothes.

More than happy to comply with the demand Ruki placed the phone down on the table and quickly pulled off his top. Hooking his thumbs into both his pajama bottoms and underwear, Ruki tore them down his legs and kicked them away without further thought. Snatching the phone back and hastily pressing it to his ear again with a smirk plastered across his lips.

"Done," he nearly sang out in excitement.

“Now go to the bedroom.” Kyo breathed out. The sound of his husky voice sending shivers down Ruki's spine as he made his way towards the bedroom.

Hurrying through the apartment, Ruki quickly entered the room without closing the door. Not that he cared. He was much more preoccupied with the man on the phone. Which is why he was thoroughly surprised when he realized the bedroom had been lit up with a bunch of candles that were placed around the room. The sweet scent of vanilla rising up from the burning wicks. It was a simple arrangement, but the sight made his heart both soar and pound in his chest. Had Kyo really done all this for him and without him noticing? The voice on the phone drew his attention back to the present.

“Get on the bed and lie on your back.”

Ruki did so, getting comfortable on the plush duvet. His head sinking into the soft pillows as he waited for the next order. He didn’t fail to notice the bottle of lubricant that had been left in clear sight on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

“Put the phone on loudspeaker. You’ll need both hands for this next part.”

Unable to help it Ruki let out a breathy moan as he set his phone to speaker mode before setting it on the pillow near his head, carefully placing it so he could still hear Kyo's voice. God, they hadn’t even done anything yet and already he felt like he was ready to explode.

“I want you to touch yourself. Slowly and gently.” The blond ordered with a growl. “You’re allowed to use your hands anywhere on your body except for the area between your thighs and your nipples.”

Groaning at the restriction, Ruki took a moment to curse Kyo for his cruelty though it didn’t stop his hands from immediately reaching out to touch his skin. Ruki moaned at the first brush of his fingertips against his heated skin. It was as if suddenly his entire body was ultra-sensitive to every touch. The cool air of the room making his skin prickle with goosebumps and his nipples harden, causing further arousal.

Trailing across his chest first, Ruki watched his own hands in fascination as perfectly cut nails dragged from his chest down to his flat stomach. The muscles jumping from the sensation before he moved them up higher. Slowly running his fingers oh, so close to his nipples but refusing himself the pleasure. Not just because Kyo ordered him not to but because the teasing seems to make the sensations much stronger.

Next, he brought his hands up to his collarbone. Following along the defined bones before teasing himself higher, his head falling back to allow himself the room as he softly scratched at his own throat. All the while, his mind was busy supplying him with the image of Kyo leaning over him, his own strong hands teasing him. Gasping out, Ruki groaned again as he let his hands slide down his neck and across his shoulders before dragging down his sides. Ever so slowly creeping down to his hips where he paused to tickle the skin around his protruding hipbones. Ruki couldn’t believe just how aroused he was by his own hands. Hearing the sounds of Kyo’s heavy pants over the speaker only added to the building tension.

Ruki grimaced at the feel of the cover clinging to his sweaty back as he shifted his position so his legs were bent at the knees, feet flat on the bed. His attention much more focused on the feel of his fingers teasing along his inner thighs now that they were within better reach. Dragging his hands dangerously close to his weeping sex, Ruki teased himself with the possibility.

Just a quick touch. It's not as if Kyo would even know if he had touched himself there. However, at the last possible second he slipped past the weeping member. Denying himself what he wanted most aside from his lover.

Bypassing his erection, Ruki began scratching along the flesh surrounding his belly button. Within seconds the skin was flaring up into thin red lines. He was so hard now, the tip of his cock beginning to drip where it laid flat on his stomach. His chest rising and falling rapidly as he began to pant.

“Now I want you to touch your nipples and only your nipples. Thumbs and forefingers only.” Kyo’s voice offered mercifully; an offer that Ruki was eager to partake in. Hands nearly flying to his chest in his haste.

Despite his haste, Ruki held off on actually touching his nipples for just a moment. Knowing that if Kyo were really here he would have drawn out the torture even more. Ruki was very aware just how much the older man loved watching him squirm. Instead, Ruki slowly drew circles around the peaked flesh just along the areola. His pants increasing in volume had Ruki biting his bottom lips to at least hold back the louder moans.

After all, Ruki shouldn't be the only one being tortured here but at the same time, he couldn't be sure where Kyo was calling him from.

Not able to take any more, Ruki flicked his fingers over his hardened nipples. The spark of pain made him whimper before he began pinching and tugging on them firmly. The feeling making him arch his back, instinctively trying to push his chest closer to someone who wasn't there. For a few joyful minutes, Ruki continued to torture himself. Going back and forth between harsh pulls, sharp twists, and gentle scratching. Breaking off now and again with one hand to continue teasing the rest of his body.

Currently, he was teasing the flesh in between his groin and thigh. The feeling of being so close to touching himself yet refusing each time was making his arousal spiral out of control. His moans and sighs filling the room despite his desire to keep them somewhat contained.

The desire to simply grip his erection and pump himself to completion was strong. He could end this pleasurable torment in minutes, but he held back. However, without knowing it, his treacherous hand began to sneak towards his cock. His fingers barely brushed against the head before a harsh voice made him instantly freeze, eye snapping open expecting to see his lover hovering above him.

“I didn’t give you permission to touch yourself there yet,” Kyo growled in warning breaking Ruki out of his fantasy. “If you do, you _will_ be punished.”

Ruki closed his eyes tightly, his entire body shivering at the thought of one of Kyo’s punishments.

On a normal night if Kyo had tried to threaten him as he just had Ruki would have instantly been tempted to test the threat. Now, however, Ruki was scared that if he tried to push Kyo at the moment, the older man would simply refuse to continue their game. Or worse, hang up on him. Sure, Ruki could easily take care of himself. He had two working hands and an active imagination after all but that's not what he wanted. And he knew that's not what Kyo wanted either.

Instead, Ruki took a deep breath and slowly pulled his hand away from his aching length.

“God, Kyo. Please,” he whimpered when nothing further was said. No command for him to continue what he was doing or switch to something else. Nothing and it was driving him crazy. “Please!” He begged louder and this time he received a husky laugh.

“Since you’re so eager to for it, I’ll allow you to grab your cock but with your right hand only.” Quicker than when he reached for his chest, Ruki reached down with his appointed hand and grasped his erection in relief. That was until he heard the last of Kyo’s order. “You're not to move or do anything else until I tell you to.”

Groaning, Ruki threw his head back on the pillow as he tried to relax and calm down his rapid heartbeat. Not an easy task with how turned on his was, especially with his hand just lightly wrapped around his dick. He could feel the heat throbbing against his sweaty palm as his cock ached for him to apply more pressure, to just move already!

It took nearly all his self-control not to start fucking his hand despite what he was told. Damn Kyo for being such a tease. He was even worse over the phone than in person. Whining in protest, Ruki began fidgeting in place on the bed in an attempt to let his lover know how much he wanted to move without actually begging. His only concession was the increased volume of the heavy breathing and a low groan every so often in response to his own whimpers and moans.

“Fuck, Kyo! Please!”

Again, he heard that deep chuckle as his lover spoke. “With the bottle on the table beside you, I want you to wet two of your fingers on your left hand and the palm of your right hand. You can decide which two fingers.”

Anxious to know what was to come next, Ruki reached over to the bottle of lube near him. Noticing for the first time that Kyo had replaced the pop top with a pump instead allowing Ruki to easily to coat his index and middle finger. Then his right palm to which he replaced around the base of his length as Kyo directed him to.

“Place the fingers of your left hand so they're touching your entrance but don't push them in.”

Following the given command, Ruki lowered his hand and raised his knees up, spreading his legs to give himself more room as well as better leverage. His arousal spiking again in anticipation of the feeling of wet fingers pressing against his entrance and around his length. _God_ , he was going crazy waiting.

“Slowly insert one finger.”

“Yes,” Ruki hissed in pleasure allowing his index finger to easily slip inside. He was accustomed something much larger entering him regularly after all. Still, it felt good even if it wasn’t enough for him. Barely taking the edge of his gnawing desire. Without waiting for instruction, Ruki began pressing the finger in and out at a steady pace.

Ruki gasped every time his finger pushed inside, his right hand clenched tight over his length to stop himself from pumping like he wanted to so desperately. If only Kyo would hurry up!

“Now insert the second one,” Kyo demanded.

Moaning his appreciation, Ruki gently pulled out his index finger. Using both fingers to circle and tease around his greedy hole before easing both of them inside. Crying out in pleasure as the muscles clamped around his fingers, Ruki panted heavily. It didn’t take long before his entrance was relaxed enough to allow both fingers to glide in and out of himself. Instead of trying to stretch himself as he would if his lover was here, Ruki focused instead on maximum sensation. Knowing he wasn't going to be able to reach it from this angle, at least not without the help of a toy, Ruki began trying for his prostrate anyway. Hoping to increase his own pleasure before Kyo realized what he was really doing.

“Damn Ruki,” Kyo moaned out at the sounds he could hear the brunet making. “Use your right hand to jack yourself off. Do it until I tell you to stop.”

Even before the words had registered completely Ruki had begun moving his hand. Probing further inside with his fingers as he used a scissoring motion, easing the muscles and relaxing them as he continued to press further in. Hoping it'll help him at least brush against his prostate.

Eventually, he was rewarded for his tenacity with a faint brush against that magic spot inside himself. A loud moan escaping his gaping as he continued to try and chase the feeling. His right hand nearly flying over his cock both from the lubricant and his own need.

Listening to the desperate sounds the blond was letting out over the speaker, Ruki panted as he lost himself to his fantasy of the older man above him bringing him closer to orgasm with every pump and touch against his prostate. Gripping himself tighter as he sped up his movement, Ruki couldn't help the sounds falling from his lips. He was too close at this point to worry about who else could probably hear him on Kyo's end.

Back arching and head thrown back Ruki continued to pleasure himself in abandon. Slowly, he could feel a pool of heat building in the pit of his stomach signaling his end, his muscles beginning to lock up from pleasure. Just a little more...

Eyes closed and focused on nothing but reaching his end, Ruki missed the sound of the front door opening or the footsteps that approached the bedroom.

He was; however, very aware when the voice that had been panting into his ear suddenly called out from the foot of the bed. “Remove your hands from your body and place them palm up on the pillows."

_What?_

Eyes snapping open and fixing on the sight of Kyo standing at the end of the bed, Ruki laid there stunned for a moment. Without conscious thought, his hands continued their appointed tasks before Kyo barked out sharply. "Now."

Doing as told, the brunet slowly pulled his hands off his body but not without a little rebellion. Letting his slick fingers trail along his over-sensitive body to leave a smear of lube, an obvious tease for Kyo's eyes to follow. Finally, Ruki laid his hands palm up on the pillow next to his head as ordered, his eyes never leaving Kyo's.

Taking in the sight of his younger lover laid out on the bed, Kyo let his eyes roam. Taking in the exotic pose Ruki had unconsciously adopted. His gaze like a caress of pure heat that had Ruki arching his back and spreading his legs just to see the fire in Kyo's eyes reach new heights. Because that gaze made him feel like the sexiest person in the world even though he knew he was far from it.

"You could have at least waited until after I came." Ruki teased. Tired of waiting for Kyo to do something other than stare. Especially when he wanted, no _needed_ , Kyo to move already. His body yearning for his touch.

Dark eyes focused on Ruki once again, a crooked smile slowly spreading across his face. "Who said I was anywhere close to being done with our game?"

A gasp was Ruki's only response as arousal and dread coiled tight in his stomach.

"Touch yourself, Ruki. Slowly." Kyo ordered, voice low and rough. For a moment the two simply stared each other down in a silent battle of wills.

Conceding defeat, Ruki slowly brought his hands down and across his body. Starting at his neck, Ruki carefully brushed his nails around his jaw and neck before moving down to trace over his collarbones. Taking the time to play around the skin, Ruki made sure he had Kyo's complete attention as he started pinching at his skin. The pressure causing blood to rush to the surface quickly especially with his pale skin so that within seconds it looked as if he had a barrage of hickeys. Knowing that if Kyo were the one touching him that the older man would have left multiple marks all over his skin. There wasn't a day that went by that Kyo wasn't putting a fresh mark on Ruki after all. Claiming ownership of his lover in the most primitive way.

But Ruki wasn't the only one teasing tonight.

The heavier his petting became, the quicker Kyo started removing his clothes in tandem. Soft or playful touches to himself would garner Ruki nothing but the sight of Kyo touching himself in kind. However, every tug on his nipples or stroke over his cock rewarded him with another article lost to the floor or an equal touch to Kyo's own body. Already his waning erection was back to full mast as Ruki watched Kyo undress. That damned smile never leaving his lips.

Unable to take the emptiness, Ruki had resumed fingering himself just as Kyo was finally discarding his jeans, no underwear as usual, showing his lover just how aroused Kyo had become with the show. Completely naked, Kyo took a moment to just take in the sight of his lover spread out and touching himself at his command. Unable to help himself as he reached down to stroke his own swollen member.

"Please Kyo," Ruki moaned. He was so close already but he wanted Kyo's touch, not his own.

A truly devious smile suddenly spread across Kyo's face as the older man reached for his pants that he had thrown on the bed instead of the floor. After rooting around in his pocket for a moment, the older man produced a leather ring to show Ruki. It took a moment but as soon as he realized what it was Ruki released an involuntary moan. _A cock ring_.

Reaching out with tattooed hands, Kyo grasps at pale ankles. Gently rubbing at the delicate bones just under the soft skin, small circles that slowly climbed up slim legs as Kyo crawled onto the bed. His touch sending a full body shiver down Ruki's spine at the feel of those rough hands. Pulling Ruki's hands away from his own skin Kyo placed both hands palm up like he had ordered Ruki to do earlier.

"Keep them there," Kyo commanded, giving the wrists in hand a gentle squeeze to ensure they remained by Ruki's head.

As soon as he's sure that Ruki wouldn't immediately disobey because he could never guarantee Ruki would follow orders, Kyo brought his hands down to pale thighs. Pushing Ruki's thighs higher and further apart to make room for himself Kyo quickly filled the empty space. Eyes fixed on the beautiful sight of Ruki's cock full and weeping for him.

Reaching out, Kyo grasped the engorged organ and pumped the flesh a few times. Each pass easily pulling a moan out of Ruki in his aroused state. Getting a hold of himself before he brought his lover to a quick release, Kyo focused on carefully working the cock ring into place to rest at the base of Ruki's cock. Drawing another long moan out of his younger lover once the pressure started to build, making the ache in his cock twice as pronounced. Once Kyo released him, Ruki was quick to wrap his legs around Kyo's waist. He wasn't allowed to touch with his hands after all but Kyo hadn't specified not being allowed to touch at all and Ruki missed the feeling of Kyo's body.

For his part, Kyo had focused instead on playing with Ruki's nipples. Already the little nubs were hard as stone and a bright red color from all the tugging but Kyo wanted more. Wanted to hear Ruki lose it as he continued to tug and twist at the flesh, back arched both to escape the sensation and to push himself closer to Kyo. When Ruki's whimpers held more pain than pleasure, Kyo would switch to massaging and scratching at the skin around his stomach and hips but never leaving them for long.

A particularly hard tug had Ruki throwing his head back in a near scream, giving Kyo the perfect opportunity to introduce his lips and teeth to the flushed skin of his throat. Every spot he had watched Ruki pinch earlier to mimic a hickey Kyo covered. Drawing pale flesh between lips to suck and bite, leaving as many marks on his skin as he could. Every so often he would lean down to nibble on Ruki's collarbone or the top of his shoulders but always returning to trail kisses along that long neck because he knew it drove Ruki up the wall when he marked him where everyone could see.

Leaning back, Kyo took a moment to stare at Ruki, arms caging the younger man to the mattress as he appreciated the sight. Face flushed, chest heaving, sweat dripping and eyes blown wide as he stared up at Kyo, a complete wreck and he was the most beautiful thing Kyo had ever seen.

Before he could question, or demanded because it was Ruki, for him to resume Kyo bent his head and captured an abused nipple between his teeth. As if he'd been shocked, Ruki let out a sharp bark of both pain and pleasure. Without conscious thought, his hands flew towards Kyo's head. Long fingers curling into the older man's hair to try and pull him away from his chest.

"No, please. Too much." Ruki whimpered out.

Kyo simply ignored him. Forcefully pulling Ruki's hands out of his hair and back up towards the pillows as he continued enjoying his new chew toy.

"Oh, _god_ Kyo! Please-- Stop. N--No more." Twisting and writhing as much as he could, trapped as he was, Ruki tried valiantly to pull out of Kyo's grasp. Instead, Kyo merely demonstrated how powerless Ruki was as he transferred both locked wrist to one hand. Easily keeping them secured above Ruki's head. For a brief moment, Kyo pulled back long enough to see what he was doing before reaching out with his free had to lubricate his fingers.

Flashing a truly evil smile Ruki's way was Kyo only warning before he captured the other nipple in his mouth, practically shoving two of his fingers inside Ruki in the same moment.

"Kyo!" Ruki screamed, instinctively trying to close his legs as his whole body locked up in both pain and pleasure. The sensations like a punch to the gut as he gasped for air he simply couldn't manage to take in.

Sadly for the tortured man, there was no escaping Kyo as he began sawing his fingers back and forth inside of him harshly. No slow or gently rhythm for the younger man. Instead, Kyo set to driving Ruki completely mad as his crooked his fingers and _drug_ them across his prostate. Relishing in the wails Ruki produced as Kyo enjoyed playing his lover's body.

Releasing Ruki's swollen nipple, Kyo sat back to admire the way his lover thrashed in his hold. Begging and pleading for Kyo in a near-mindless babble in between sobs and calls of his name as Ruki climbed higher and higher to his climax. But Kyo wasn't anywhere near being done with Ruki yet.

With one last hard press against Ruki's prostate, Kyo pulled his fingers out entirely. The sudden emptiness making Ruki groan at the loss as Kyo held off from letting him come _again_.

Stretching captured wrists higher above Ruki's head and towards the headboard, Kyo hissed out. "Grab the slats and _don't_ move them again."

Whining in protest, Ruki slowly reached up to do as Kyo commanded, lamenting the loss of Kyo's strong body holding him down. At least with Kyo as his bond, he knew he was free to fight back as much as he wanted because Kyo would never let him escape if he didn't want him to. Having to restrain himself meant that Ruki would need to keep himself focused. No letting his mind float away to swim in pleasure as Kyo took him apart. He almost considered asking Kyo to bind his hands, but Ruki decided against it. There was no way Ruki was letting Kyo leave this bed until after he had gotten his twice denied orgasm.

Reaching over to the pump top bottle, Ruki watched as Kyo gathered more lubricate on his fingers. Fully expecting to be reintroduced to those rough fingers, Ruki let out a loud moan as he watched Kyo take himself in hand to coat his erection. Oh, god. He needed that inside of him. Now!

Being the cruel man that he is, Kyo didn't immediately push inside. Instead, he pushed three of his fingers back inside Ruki and resumed his harsh pace from earlier. "No," Ruki whined. Pushing his hips back against the mattress as if he could escape being fingered. "I want you!" He cried out.

"You're not ready yet," Kyo simply stated. Using a free hand to hoist Ruki's hips up higher for his own ease.

Knowing he can't do anything but accept, Ruki finds that edge quickly crawling up on him again as Kyo attacks his prostate once more. " _Fuck_ ," he sobs.

Cock ring or not, Ruki knows he's going to come soon and for as much as he wanted it earlier, he's dreading it now. He doesn't want Kyo's fingers, but despite how much he begs and pleads the older man simply ignores him. Instead, Kyo starts pulling on his nipple with his teeth once more. The pleasure more painful than anything as Ruki continued to fall apart beneath Kyo.

"God, yes! I'm-- _Oh, god_. I'm so close. _Please_ ," Ruki cries out. Head tossing back and forth between his arms.

He can feel it. He's so close. Just a little more and he'll be falling into that pit of bliss. Flying.

Seconds before his orgasm hits him, Ruki feels Kyo pull his fingers out. Before he can cry out in frustration, Kyo is suddenly there, completely covering Ruki as he shoves his length inside in one brutal thrust. Beyond able to express what he's feeling, Ruki's head snaps back in a soundless cry. Helpless, Ruki clutches tightly to Kyo's shoulders as Kyo starts fucking him at the same pace his fingers had earlier. Strong hands holding his legs up and apart to give the older man the best angle to fuck into Ruki's prostate.

"Kyo!" Ruki howls as his orgasm slams into him like a train as his toes curl and his vision whites out.

Feeling muscles spasming all around him from Ruki's climax is amazing and Kyo can't help but thrust harder, faster, deeper into those clenching depths. Chasing his own end as Ruki continues to shake apart beneath him. Refusing to let Ruki come down as he fucks him through his release and straight into his next one.

The sounds Ruki makes in his oversensitive state are incredible. Easily Kyo's favorite sound in the world. Nails digging into his shoulders as Ruki shrieks from being fucked beyond his limits but he lets Kyo keep going. Spreads his legs further apart and holds on tighter as Kyo drives himself deeper into Ruki because for as painful as the pleasure is, Ruki wants more. Wants to feel Kyo lose himself inside of him as they come together.

" _Ah_ ," Ruki cries out when Kyo works an arm between their bodies and takes hold of Ruki's achingly sensitive cock. Forcing him towards another orgasm despite the one he just had. And shockingly enough Ruki can feel it cresting inside of him.

Ruki cries out hoarsely as he lets Kyo’s hand take him over the edge, his orgasm painful as only a few drops of come are ripped out of him as his back arches, his hole spasming around Kyo’s cock. Kyo swears, letting go of his cock and wrapping both of his arms around Ruki, engulfing him completely as his hips give a last few harsh thrusts.

Seconds later, Ruki feels even hotter inside and he realizes that - fuck, Kyo is coming inside him. Nothing between them. The sensation is so hot that it makes his cock give a painful twitch where it’s lying spent on Ruki's belly. As Kyo rarely lets them have sex without protection but Ruki's so happy he went without it as he clings to the older man. Loves being able to feel Kyo inside of him after they've parted, in whatever way he can still have Kyo.

The two practically melt into the bed as they come down from such a powerful orgasm panting for breath. Who would have thought such an amazing night would come about because of a stupid phone call. Though, Ruki really couldn’t call it stupid with such amazing results.

God. He probably won't be able to walk tomorrow after that.

“That was amazing,” Ruki mumbled happily into Kyo's sweaty shoulder. Nuzzling closer to the man's neck, simply craving more of the Kyo's attention which Kyo happily gave. Pulling Ruki closer as he finally gave him the kiss he'd been dying for since Kyo appeared.

For a long moment the two traded kisses back and forth, each one softer and sweeter than the last. Hands smoothing over quivering muscles as Kyo carefully pulled out of Ruki before he gently removed the cock ring he had placed on Ruki. Tucking the younger man to him as he rolled them so they could lay on their sides to continued kissing. Finally calm, the lovers laid against the pillows trying hard not to fall asleep right away. They had to clean up before either of them could think about going to bed yet or they’d be sorry in the morning. Plus Ruki could really do with a hot bath. If there was one thing he learned about rough sex with Kyo over the years, it was to never go to bed with sore muscles or he'd wake to regret it. Which reminded him, “Kyo?”

“Hmm?” The older man hummed from his side of the bed. Half of his face buried in a pillow as he slowly succumbed to sleep.

"For as awesome as the sex was, you did it all wrong y’know," Ruki said plainly. An evil grin stretching his lips as he felt Kyo freeze beside him.

Blinking in confusion, Kyo pushed himself up on an elbow so he could stare down at Ruki's flushed face. "What do you mean "I did it wrong"? You just said it was amazing," he growled. There was nothing in the last hour that he did wrong; he _knew_ he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Oh, the sex was amazing. But the whole purpose of phone sex is for you to make me come with just your voice and suggestions.” Ruki said flippantly.

Silence fell upon the lovers as Kyo stared down at Ruki with an incredulous look on his face. “You’re kidding right?”

“Nope,”

“Of course not," Kyo scoffed. "Guess that’s the last time I comply with _any_ of your requests. Ever.” Yanking the covers up from under a startled Ruki, Kyo threw the blankets back and climbed into bed, purposely turning his back on his lover.

“Hey!" Ruki jumped up in surprise. “Kyo! You can't go to sleep yet. We need to clean up and blow out the candles before the whole apartment burns down.”

“Watch me.”

“Kyo! I can't believe you." In response, Kyo reached over to his side and turned off his lamp. “Are you listening to me Kyo?”

“No,”

“Kyo!”

“Shut up and go to sleep Ruki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Four. Days. I've been working on this piece for four days straight and for as proud of it as I am, I glad to finally unleash it upon the world. Hope everyone enjoyed and thank you for reading.


End file.
